It's private Kadaj!
by Labe
Summary: Kadaj is very curious and still fresh in the rules of 'playing', as well the true meaning behind some words. Sequence of Questions. Warnings: Yaoi and second chapter lemon,Yazoo & Loz and Reno.
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make money with this writing.

A/N¹: This chapter was betaed by the awesome writer BMIK- thanks my love!

A/N ²: 'This story is a sequence that I'm planing to do related to the story 'Questions'. It can be read without a previous reading of those chapters, but surely I would love if you read it! Only to let you abreast at the time point the story goes, Kadaj just lost his virginity with Cloud.

Chapter 1- It's private!

Kadaj awakened a little bit sore from his 'playing' with Cloud,but that was nothing that could blur his fantastic experience. He was in love with Cloud, he had satiated his curiosity about the play, and now, despite it still being too early to get up, he wanted to go home and tell his brothers about what happened. He was so happy that he could even have sang! And Kadaj loved to sing, the problem was that people did not appreciate his vocal talents as much…He glanced at Cloud, peacefully asleep, his chest was breathing up and down with a steady pace. _" Awww Cloud...you're so pretty, so blond...So hot too!"_

Kadaj snickered when he thought about all that they had done the night before and his round cheeks became redder. _" Wow…it was very good…I should __have __done it before…if I knew what was it."_

Slowly and silently Kadaj got off the bed and dressed himself. He did not want to wake up Cloud. He drew a heart and kiss on a piece of paper and placed on top of the pillow, beside his sleeping lover, silently shut the door and went downstairs.

" Ouch…" Kadaj complained when his legs began to walk. Cloud did not tell him about the literal pain in the ass he would have the morning after!

The silver haired boy continued his path, and when he peeked around the corner of the stairs, he was thankful to be only one there: no customers, no Tifa and no noisy kids. He quickly stepped towards the exit when a very familiar voice stopped him. Kadaj froze at his spot, one of his feet still in the air.

" Where are you coming from otoutou?!"

When Kadaj tilted his head, he saw his elder brother, a huge and gorgeous mass of muscles, wearing his usual attire; white tank top and jeans. He probably had arrived a minute or so before Kadaj went out of Cloud's room. Kadaj mentally cursed himself, if he had not spend his time drooling over Cloud, he would not have met Loz there. He had totally forget about his brother's working schedule. He glanced at his elder brother, Loz had crossed his arms over his chest, a clapping foot and those narrowed green eyes staring at him.

" Oh…how early do you start here uhn? Why so early? I guess Tifa and Cloud could let you sleep just a little bit more don't you think? Well, as it is _this_ early, I'm a little bit tired and I'm coming home, I see you -…"

" Kadaj…did you run from Cloud's room?" Loz got closer and began to pace around his baby brother. He sniffed the silvery hair and again, glared at the boy, demanding an answer.

" Uhn…yep! I solved my…curiosity and I was going home to tell you and Yazoo, but I'm a little bit worn out now…But I liked it. A lot!" Kadaj grinned at a startled Loz.

The elder brother was already on on the news about Kadaj's crush on Cloud, and Yazoo had warned Loz about the future step of Kadaj's life. All of this of course to prevent Loz from punching the poor blond's face. However, the discovery that Kadaj was 'playing' with Cloud, was received with an odd discomfort as the youth was still a child to Loz's protective eyes.

" Are you mad at me brother?" Kadaj's cheerful mood grew concerned with the frown on Loz's face.

" No otoutou…it's just…weird. You are my baby brother. My cute Da-da-daj…And I don't know if want to know that Cloud put his…his…hands on you. You are so young…Did he hurt you? Are you feeling sick or sore?" Worried, Loz began to tilt Kadaj's head from one side to another, lifted his arms and gyrated his shoulders, pulling the boy's shirt up to look for possible injuries. Kadaj felt so ashamed that he was grateful that no one was there. He hated to be treated like a child, let alone all that 'Da-da-daj thing' of Loz and Yazoo had with him.

" No, no…stop with this Loz! I'm fine, and I'm not hurt but happy! Oh and I'm really tired, this thing of play is very good but now I see why you and Yazoo are always silent after this. Stop it! I'm going home." Kadaj was struggling to get away from Loz's hand and pulling back his half stripped shirt. Loz blinked and then released his baby brother.

" Ok . I'm sorry…He did not force you, did he? Oh..my Da-da-daj you're still a baby…"

" Noooo! It was perfect Loz, he confessed his love to me! And then we went to his room, taking the chance that Tifa and the kids were out and then he shoved me on the bed, we kissed for a long time and he began to lick my …"

"Enough Kadaj, I don't want to know! And you should not walk around telling people these things! _It's private_! Go, go, go home!"

" But not even you or Yazoo?" Kadaj asked faking an innocent face and a sneer...he knew how Loz was shy about 'play subjects'. As Loz gave him a puzzled look, and a loud 'no' as answer, he giggled and went out of the bar.

Loz sighed and went to the counter to begin his tasks of the day. Tifa had asked him to make the morning coffee as the clients were rather preferring his coffee over Tifa's. Loz yawned and scratched his eyes, he was so tired. Sometimes Yazoo had a fire that was hard to extinguish, though Loz never would deny his beloved hot brother anything…

Once Kadaj arrived at home, he went straight to the bath and then to his room. A nap was what he needed and Yazoo should be sleeping, anyway. Oh how everything was perfect, Kadaj sighed before he drifted into slumber. When he awakened he went to Yazoo's room, or rather, Loz's room. He knocked on the door first and politely waited for his brother to open it up. Nothing. Again, three knocks. Again nothing. Kadaj glanced at his sides, took a few steps into the kitchen and living room, then he _went_ to their small backyard. No sight of Yazoo.

" He's not at home…" Kadaj, childish like, went to his brother's room.

He opened the door handle very slowly. He waited till the door completely leaned against the wall before he took a step inside the room. After all, who knew what tricks Yazoo could have cast over his sanctuary with Loz…but also, who knew how many things he could find out there… the young man was curious by nature. Kadaj chewed his bottom lip and feeling lucky to have a chance to get inside the room, from which he was always gently shooed off, he went inside the place. It was tidy, smelling lavender and definitely _Yazoo_ was living there with Loz, because if it was only Loz's room it would have been a mess with clothes spread all around, weights, games, magazines and tools and...

" What? You guys bought a TV just for you and didn't tell me! How gross!"

Kadaj felt furious jealousy for having been left out from the new object.

"_What a chutzpah!" _

He got closer and found the TV control. He turned it on. To his surprise what appeared on the screen was his beautiful brother Yazoo wearing tight black leather shorts, funny bunny ears and… roller skates. He was skating at the small backyard inside their house, some night that Kadaj obviously was not at home. And Loz was filming his swinging butt till Yazoo fell down on the ground and he went to help.

" Well done!" Kadaj could not help the laughs that escaped from his mouth. And a scream when his arm was suddenly snapped by Yazoo, the control flying away and ending up in his brother's hand, who quickly turned off the tv.

" Hey! You almost killed me!" The boy winced, holding his arm close to his chest.

" What are you doing here Kadaj? This is very impolite and you should not peek at other people´s stuffs! It's private!" Yazoo was flushed, his cheeks beet red.

" You guys pursued a tv and did not tell me! _This _is impolite, I want a tv in my room too!"

" It was a sold out, we got a camera and the tv came with it. Now, get lost!"

" _And a camera_! Oh you mean…and you did not tell me!"

The discussion stretched for some minutes till Yazoo had shoved Kadaj out of the room and agreed to put the living's tv in his baby brother's room. Kadaj again asked why Yazoo did not let him see the movie and the only answer that he received, accompanied by a glare was: ' it is private'. Kadaj tried to convince his middle brother, arguing that he did not need to feel ashamed because he fell down, that it was ok because he was still learning how to skate…but Yazoo was adamant in his negative response. So, though puzzled by his brother's worries about a stupid movie, Kadaj shrugged and went to his business, which was to get ready for Cloud.

They would have dinner at the mall and Kadaj would sleep at the 7th Heaven again. He was excited and despite Yazoo getting mad about the movie subject, he told his brother all about his last night with Cloud, how the blond warrior had confessed his love to him and how happy he was. After a sermonate about personal care and stuff, Yazoo embraced the boy and left him to fix dinner for Loz and himself. But Kadaj was curious and while he was dressing up, his mind wondered what was in that movie that made Yazoo so worried…

" It´s private…That's the second time this day that I heard this word." Kadaj drawled sarcastically, imitating Yazoo's voice. " I'm sure there is something at least funny on it."

He took advantage of his brother in the kitchen and fast like a bullet he ran to Loz's room and as silent as a spy would do he entered the room and took the cd out of the dvd player. If he could not see it at home he would do it at Cloud's and the next morning he would put it back, mixing it with the other movies.

TBC

_**Thanks for reading! Please my dear reader I would love to know what did you think! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, Valium and I don't make money with this writing.

A/N¹: This chapter was betaed by the awesome writers BMIK and Chephren- thanks sweeties, this is really a honor for me!

A/N²: Although the first chapter was centred on Kadaj, at this one, Yazoo, Loz and Reno will take the stage.

Chapter 2 - What was on the DVD

Cloud was feeling so blessed these days. Everything in his life, even his all self-pitying-boring-mood was pushed aside. Kadaj had turned his uptight person into a lighter one. Humorous. And romantic…

After he had convinced Tifa to leave the bar only to him at night, he would be with Kadaj, dating, watching some movies, and then cuddling together on the bed. He had even prepared an aromatic bath for his silver haired boyfriend.

"Perfect." The blond whispered to himself, after he had lit some cinnamon candles on the counter. It would be a romantic night. He already had filled the bowl with ice and thawed the Proseco to get it to the right temperature before Kadaj's arrival. Cloud glanced at his work and feeling pretty cheerful, he went towards his room to take a shower and change his clothes.

The bar was closed and he had shut the front panels to not let any unwelcome customer knock on the door. When Kadaj arrived, the boy stared in amazement at the place, lit up by candles, the path of rose petals showing the way to Cloud's room, the bowl with champagne and the delicate treats displayed on the counter.

"Surprise! I thought about staying at home rather than going to the mall…but we can still go if you want to." The blond coyly lowered his eyes. He wanted so much the revive the moments of their last night.

"Oh Cloud…this is so romantic, so cute!"

Kadaj muffled a sob and threw himself into Cloud's arms. The blond passionately kissed him, embracing the boy's waist, his hands grabbing Kadaj's buttocks.

"Do you like it? Really?" Cloud whispered between Kadaj's lips.

"Should I show you how much?" Kadaj purred, licking a path down Cloud's neck, nibbling and kissing the blond's sensitive spots, who already had a hard bulge in his pants.

With a groan, Cloud lifted Kadaj onto his lap, carrying the boy to his room. The dinner, the movies, whatever other things he had intended to do, lay forgotten with the urge to praise his sweet lover. Kadaj giggled and leaned his head on the strong chest of his blond lover.

"I'm so happy with you, Cloud.."

"And I'm so happy with you, Kadaj…and I love your giggles…"

Some hours later, both men were exhausted, curled in each other's arms on the bed, the empty bottle of Proseco joining their clothes spread on the floor. Kadaj had rose petals stuck in his hair, as well other fluids all over his body. Cloud smiled and went to the bathroom to fix their aromatic bath, while Kadaj was taking a nap.

That was when he heard the knocking on the door. And the annoying, shattering, noisy voice of Reno.

"Hey, Spiky open this door, I know you are there… c'mon Spikeeeeey! I need you, man!"

After he had silently cursed, Cloud went downstairs and opened the door to find Reno, a little bit drunk, hanging around the shop.

"What the fuck do you want, Reno?"

"Hun…my keys…I guess I forgot them here!"

"Here? Oh no you did not! Don't tell me you have lost them again! Go to a locksmith, he must be rich by now...

"There's no one open at this hour, Cloud!"

"And do you know why? Hun? Because people have their own things to do! Like me!"

"Hey Spikeeey…show me some love, man…I will be hurt if you keep talking like this…"

"Arg! Come, sit while I fetch it and then you will get lost! I'm busy." The blond finally said, lifting his hands to grip some locks of his hair in a total lack of patience to deal with Reno at this time. The redhead hummed something that Cloud did not catch and walked around the empty bar, noticing the scent of candles, the petals and the food displayed on the counter.

"Hey Spikeeey! I thought you were a wanker committed, but…Are you dating someone?" Reno was already sniffing the food, eyeing where the forks were neatly displayed in the count.

"It's not your business and don't touch anything, Reno. I will be back soon."

"Who's the lucky guy? Vincent? Cid? A silver haired teen? All of them?"

"Shut the fuck up, Reno…"

Reno smirked and leaned on the bar stool. He glanced at a backpack, a big keyring hanging from a one of the pockets with a shiny letter K.

"So it's a silver haired teen! Is he legal? His creepy brothers already know that you are banging him?"

Reno, punctuated his last sentence with a not so polite gesture for 'make love'.

Cloud shook his head, and grumbling, he went to his office to find Reno's key copy. The redhead, who stayed at the bar, decided to totally ignore his friend's advice not to touch, eat or mess around.

"You're so weird, Cloud…"

While he ate part of the tuna salad that Cloud had cooked especially for Kadaj, he noticed a pile of dvds. He would go straight home, to rest for a mission the next morning. "A movie sounds good…I'll be bored and fast asleep, knowing Cloud's taste…"

Reno took two movies: a horror one, the cover printed with zombies and pin ups and other in a plain white paper cover with the words 'Princess' handwritten in the cd.

"Princess? I bet it works like a Valium…"

Cloud came back and handed the keys to Reno, lecturing him again for his lack of care with his keys and manners because he ate the food and had a very dirty mouth. But in the end, he allowed Reno to leave with the movies, part of the dinner and some cans of beer. The redhead was a pain in the ass, but he was Cloud's friend and had already proved it in the past. Although sassy Reno was a good soul, most of all, Cloud wanted to be alone again with his boyfriend. He closed the door, turned off the light, blew out the candles and walked back to his cozy paradise with Kadaj.

Reno got home and after a hot shower, he spread himself on the couch and turned on the TV, putting in the film he thought would be the most annoying of all. Something with the name of 'Princess" should be romantic bullshit with girls wearing bouffant sleeves and men in green tights. Surely he would be asleep in fifteen minutes or so. He opened a can of beer and the movie started. He grunted, the screen was still adjusting the image and when it did…

"What the fuck?" Reno coughed, splashing his beer over his legs. He straightened himself on the sofa, getting closer to the TV screen and shuffling on the coffee table to pick up the DVD cover. He looked simultaneously between the cover and the TV and his eyes could not believe what he was seeing. " Holy shit…holy shit!" He felt his cock began to throb inside his briefs.

On the screen, the previously and wrongly-assumed boring movie, showed the former remnant of Sephiroth, Yazoo, wearing black bunny ears and tight leather shorts.

He was gorgeous, the incarnation of lust, and terribly slow, he began to strip off his black tank top. Then he stroked his chest and belly, running his fingertips over the creamy skin, returning to his chest to pinch a hard rosy nipple. He was skating and from time to time, he stopped to strip off part his shorts, revealing bit by bit, a pair of thin black leather panties that barely covered his genitals. Yazoo reached in, stroking his groin inside the panties, sliding his dainty fingers up and down over his hard cock. His lustful mouth was moaning at each caress and he looked at the screen as if he was making those sensual movements for Reno.

But surely he was not because the silver haired youth rolled forwards to the lucky camera man and began to stroke his cock over the fabric of his pants.

"Oh…fuck! Yazoo… what a fucking hot piece of ass is hidden under that nun's clothes!"

The camera man lowered the angle and captured the scene of Yazoo, on his knees now, licking the man's belly. A very taut and muscled belly as well as his forearms. The youth flicked his small rosy tongue in sensual patterns till he reached for the waistband and opened the first button of the man's slacks. He pulled out a huge erect member that made Reno's eyes popped in awe, envy …and desire.

Reno felt himself sweating and pressed his hand against his cock, now achingly hard under his briefs. He did not think when he began to slowly touch the head with circular motions with his fingertips. He moaned when he saw Yazoo press his lips to the monster cock, slowly licking the head and spreading the amounts of pre come from the slit all over his face. The camera man hissed and bucked his hips forwards the hot mouth, but the sassy youth, avoided it. It was a kind of a little game between them, and the man pulled Yazoo by his hair and beat on his face with the hard cock.

"Princess…naughty, naughty…suck my cock…swallow it…Now!"

Thus the boy did as he was said, inch by inch, he managed to swallow all the huge cock, gasping and sometimes leaving his saliva on it. He began to bob his head back and forth and the camera's man moans turned into grunts. They stayed like this for minutes, long enough to put Reno almost out of control. It was getting hard not to release his seed all over his hand.

The redhead bucked his hips, his hand gripping his cock with steady movements, but he did not want to come right now. He wanted to see more.

And more he saw. After the fantastic blow job, the silver haired youth stood up and sensually rolling around the man, he turned his back on him and began to strip off the small panties, his perfect round buttocks in focus on the screen. He slowly bent over, arching his ass in the air, while the small piece of cloth was being pulled down, putting in sight the rosy skin of his sacs, hanging from behind. Yazoo grabbed his butt cheeks, still lowered, opening them to show a perfect, rosy wrinkled hole. He circled his finger around the twitching entrance and moaned when the camera man, squeezed one cheek and gave a slap in each one of them. Hard enough to leave his handprint on them.

"Open it, princess…let me see you squeeze it…oh yeah…flash your tight fucking hole for me, let me see how tight it is…oh fuck!"

The man squeezed and rubbed his hard and glistening member around those perfect buttocks and gave the boy more slaps till his cheeks became redder. Yazoo cried out in rapture.

Reno muttered the same curse in time with the camera man on the screen, when the lucky guy pressed a finger inside the tight hole and began to fingerfuck Yazoo. The silver haired youth moaned louder with pleading of "more, harder, please one more…"

The man indulged him with not one but two more fingers till the last knuckle moving back and forth, then, removing them out and leaving the empty hole widespread till the gap contracted again. The silver haired youth screamed like a pro... no, like a two gil whore... no, like someone who was really having the time of his life…

"Oh shit…fuck…FUUUUCK!"

It was too much for Reno and he spurted his semen all over his hand, his briefs and some drops fell onto the coffee table. His breath hitched and his face was almost as red as his hair, eyes wide open to watch the scenes on his TV.

He was coming back down from his release when his eyes darted over the screen again. Now Yazoo was on his back to the camera man, on all fours on a blanket, his wonderful, perfect, slapped ass spread and up in the air, the abused entrance twitched again and a toy with a rabbit tail was inserted in the youth's ass by the camera man.

"Damn lucky bastard…yeah..fuck him with the dildo…Such a slut, this Yazoo…" Again the redhead felt his spent cock roar into life. Yazoo moaned, squirmed his butt in the air, frantically impaling himself on the huge bunny dildo.

"Yess…I'll give you something bigger and harder, naughty bunny…clamp it, clamp the dildo with your greedy ass…yesss…like this…such a hot princess…"

The man's voice was grave, sexy and somehow Reno thought that he had heard it before, and again, he was scratching his cock's head with his finger, imagining that it was the cameraman doing that to him. He pressed his cock's head, smearing some drops of come and pre come on his fingers, and circled them around his entrance, moaning with the sensations blended with his lustful thoughts. Slowly he took off his tainted briefs and let loose his hair from the ever-present ponytail.

" Oh god…I wouldn't have this patience…I would have plunged in my cock already…"

Reno was a hot mess spread on the couch, and for a second, he wondered what Rude would think of him if he came home exactly at that moment. Fortunately or not, the bald man was traveling.

The camera was adjusted to a spot where the man would be revealed. Reno rose up from the couch and went to the floor, bent down on his knees.

It was Loz. The redhead moaned with a hard grip on his leaking cock. It was so…so…wrong and whatever, but so extremely hot, that hunk of Loz stripping off his clothes, totally hard, hung like a horse, kneeling down to fuck his slender and feminine brother doggy-style.

And that was exactly what happened, Loz fucked Yazoo there on the ground, painfully gripping lean hips and grabbing some locks of his long silver hair with one hand. The bottom screamed at the top of his lungs, 'harder, fuck me harder, oh Loz, yes, rip me apart with your cock.' The middle brother was a prima donna...he was really a vocal lover.

"What a fucking dirty mouth, this Yazoo has…so fucking hot!"

Loz just groaned loudly and his breath hitched, his perfectly-muscled body shivering and pistoning in and out of his brother's ass. Yazoo's muscles were contracted to support his weight on the floor, his beautiful face lost in pleasure, the silvery hair swaying in the air.

They were fucking like animals and no longer paying attention to the camera. Loz shifted his brother's position, pinning him onto his back in the ground and lifting one of his legs in the air while he pounded the youth's ass ruthlessly. He opened Yazoo as if he was a kind of flower. He was being rough but at the same time, gentle and careful, stopping from time to time to passionately kiss his brother. It only added more desire to Reno's feverish body.

Yazoo's swollen and leaking cock bounced in the air and the boy moved his free hand for a stroke on it but the elder brother shoved his hand away, entwining their fingers.

"No princess, you will come just with my cock deeply buried inside your ass! Tell me, how do you feel?…Hun? Like this…deep down inside your slutty hole?"

"Oh God! HARDER, LOZ! Fuck my slutty hole, yes I need your cock deeper, fuck me..f-f..fuck…YES! Ungh, Ah, Uhn!"

And as the speed of Loz's thrusts were increased, so were the groans and dirty words from Yazoo, his hard, rosy cock shook in the air so fast that was hard to see it on the screen, and a few seconds later, the bottom's seed flooded in jets over his belly and chest.

"Oh my fucking Gods…ahn..yes fuck, fuck…how I wanted it…to fuck and be fucked like this…"

Reno climaxed again over his belly, totally exhausted and in time with the 'actors' of the movie. He was panting, sweating and covered in semen to a point of needing another shower. Loz had come inside his brother's ass. When Reno could open his eyes, the hunk was cleaning Yazoo's come from the boy's belly with his tongue. Then he spread the long legs and began to lick his own semen from his brother's dripping hole. Reno shivered and managed to sit in the couch, still feeling dizzy.

The brothers kissed, chuckled, and whispered to each other something that Reno could not hear. The redhead was almost deaf with his release, his heart pounding in his chest while he regained his regular breath. Yazoo stroked his brother's damp hair. Then Loz stood and turned the camera off. End of the movie. End of Reno, who had a satiated smirk on his lips. End of his sore cock, who lay flaccid and spent on his belly, aching from the hard masturbating session.

" Fuck…This was much better than Valium, indeed. And I guess I'll never be able to look at Snow White or bunnies with the same eyes again…Fucking pervs…"

The redhead sighed wearily and went to his bathroom to clean himself up. He fell fast asleep when he finally made to bed.

The next day, in the evening, after he had succeeded well in his mission, he stopped by at the 7th Heaven to give back the movies. He found Tifa at the counter and they chatted a little about the weekend. He wanted to give the movies personally to Cloud and so he ordered a scotch and waited for the blond to show up.

But, heavy steps from the stairs drew his attention and he saw Loz, carrying a huge tool box, wearing his usual outfit for work: tight black jeans, boots and white t-shirt. All that feast of muscles appearing in front of the still lust-recovering Turk. The burly man lowered the tool box and his perfect, round and muscled butt made Reno bit his lower lip to suppress a moan.

The redhead greeted the man and was returned with a nod and a polite smile. They had differences in the past. They tried to destroy the planet. Shinra said that they were healed from the alien plague. But, the truth was that Reno never had looked at him nor his brother Yazoo other than with a certain suspicion and fear about their new status as citizens of Midgar. But after what he had seen… He felt his heart beat a little bit faster than expected and he tried to concentrate on Tifa's voice. He tried hard to not look at those strong arms, those muscled legs, those fleshy lips and especially in between Loz's legs.

_He isn't hard and his cock already makes a bulge in his pants…fuck…he should be really huge…" _ And cursing himself, Reno was feeling hot.

"So, I will come by later Tifa. I have shit to do and Cloud is late today. So… bye. Good to see you Loz." His voice had come out more thin he would have liked.

The elder brother, took by surprise for Reno had greeted him, just waved for him.

"Strange… he's never talked to me before… Turks… weird creatures, these guys…"

Loz murmured to himself and continued his tasks. Tifa just followed with her eyes the hurried Turk. She shook her head and joined Loz on her tasks as well.

Reno flew out of the bar and bumped into Cloud in the way, who looked with narrowed eyes at the man's flushed face.

"Here, Spiky. The movies you loaned me. Thanks, man."

"Wait, Reno! Kadaj told me that he had brought a movie from his brother but he could not find it when he left. Did you take it with you? Is it here?"

"Yep. It's here. Spiky…did you watch it?"

"No…"

"Do it, man. Just do it." Reno clapped Cloud's back, flashed one of his clown grins and blinked, leaving a puzzled Cloud with the movies on his hands.

"Princess?" The blond stared at the DVD cover.

As Kadaj was so worried about the missed DVD, Cloud called his boyfriend and soothed him. In minutes Kadaj arrived at the bar, cheeks flushed and gasping for air.

"Where is it?"

"Shh…it's OK baby, it's here and perhaps you brother had not noticed it was missing."

The boy breathed deeply, nodded at Cloud, took the DVD and ran back to his home to replace it before Yazoo came back from work. Once at home, he was bitten by curiosity again and as he was alone there… Kadaj turned on the TV, put in the DVD and watched the movie. His face went from white to red and then white again…

He turned off the TV, astonished and went to his room. Another little thing about "play" he was taught that day: the meaning of private.

"This is definitely private."


End file.
